Saturday
by swade
Summary: Fate brought them togather. Fate brought them apart. Fate can bring them back together but its all too late...


It was a Saturday  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Leorio was in the pre-departure area, cross- legged, body bent and hands covering his face.  
  
"Why does she have to go..?" His voice barely audible. "Why does she have to go away." Now, tears were falling from his eyes, but he quickly wipes it away.  
  
"---flight YR. 998, York New City to Tokyo. Now boarding. Passengers travelling with infants or children will please board first."  
  
That's my plane.  
  
As he entered the dirigible, he kept himself busy, trying to avoid the memories. He walked around, window shopped, looked out through the glass windows just remembering. remembering her.  
  
'Its hard not to think of her.' he thought, shadow clouded his face. 'It's just. hard.'  
  
He continued walking but the thought was trapped in his mind still. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, a lady bartender was seen. She somehow stands out from the crowded bar. She was juggling 3 glasses and gets it one by one, places it in front of the 3 men and poured gin.  
  
Cool.  
  
Suddenly, his legs moved as if it has a mind of its own. He didn't know where it's leading him but after a while he realizes that he was heading to the bartender. I don't know, it was like, fate wanted him to be there in that place. He ordered a beer.  
  
She got his order. It was quick, he got his beer instantly but there's this one thing that surprised him the most. It was when she said, "Here you go. Leorio." He looked up, surprised. (a.n. Told ya! It was fate! Haha!!)  
  
"Come again please?"  
  
"Here you go?"  
  
"No, the other one."  
  
"Ah, Leorio."  
  
"You know me?" he asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"Ouch, Leo. Can't believe you don't remember me!" the unknown redhead folded her arms and made a childish face. "Hmph!" she turns her swiftly. "You'll pay double if you don't remember me!" she made an evil grin. Fox ears grew in her head , became SD and made a peace sign. "KIDDING!!"  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny." He said sarcastically. "Don't mess with me now, ok? I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
Raising both hands in surrender, she said. "Easy champ! no harm intended!" he slowly nodded. "sure."  
  
She got a rag and started cleaning the bar after the two men left. Probably, she isn't use to being quiet, she talked to Leorio. "What really is your problem. I know you have. Tell me."  
  
"Give me a reason why."  
  
"No reason is needed. If you want to cool your head. Be my guest."  
  
"I don't know where to start."  
  
"You can start talking about her." she lowered her head.  
  
"Her." he was saddened by the thought. "Yeah, good idea." She brightened up. "But, tell me your name first."  
  
She didn't answer right away, hesitating whether to tell him or not. Then an idea came into her. "Coolwaters, yeah. Coolwaters is my name."  
  
"More like your nickname."  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Okay, let's talk about her. Coolwaters." Leorio made a soft smile, shook his head and took a sip in his beer.  
  
"Are you mocking my name?" she said in a playful voice.  
  
"No, I'm not." He denied.  
  
"Whatever!" she made a W using her fingers. For the first time for a long time, he laughed. She stared at him, just smiling. "Yeah, that's good, you're learning how to laugh again. You seemed really affected a while ago. What's her name anyway?"  
  
"Sayuri."  
  
"Well, my name may not be as fancy as Sayuri's but at least mine is unique!"  
  
There was a pause. "Thanx." Was all he could think of saying to her.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Okay, let's start. She was THE most perfect girl- "  
  
"Is she like me?"  
  
"NO! She's the total opposite of you. First you talk too much- "  
  
"Okay, I'll keep quiet from now on." She stopped then added. "Wait a minute that's hard! Anyway, if she's my opposite, then she's ugly, fat."  
  
"Fine! she's a little bit like you! Pretty, athletic."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Let's start now okay?" she nodded.  
  
---.---.:.---.---  
  
  
  
It was a burning Saturday afternoon. The sun was shinning brightly, but this didn't stop Leorio from roaming around the streets of York New City.  
  
At around 4:00 p.m. he would at last see Gon and Killua whom he had met in the hunter exam together with Curapict. It's been a while since they have seen each other. They have taken different ways after they have found Killua. Leorio decided to finish his studies in medicine, Curapict looked for a job while Gon continued his quest for his father with Killua. Leorio glanced at his watch, 2:30 it read. Still have time to kill.  
  
* Bump *  
  
Huh?  
  
Without him knowing, he has turned to the 'unwanted' side of the street. It was dark.. Oh! He was still wearing his sunglasses! He took it off. When he did he saw a lean man turning around and then glared at him.  
  
" Do you mind? " man 1 said obviously angry that he had disturbed him.  
  
Then a female voice catches his attention. " Get of here will you? I could handle  
  
this by myself! " Leorio sees a girl whose eyes show great courage. He admired the trait she showed. He has decided. I will help her!  
  
" Can you SHUT UP, you little b- - - -! " angered, man 2 said.  
  
" HEY, HEY, HEY! What do you think your saying? The lady doesn't deserve those insults!!! " Leorio at last, able to muster all the courage he has, said.  
  
" And what do you care, young man? Are you her knight in shinning armor now?"  
  
"uh.. what If I am? What are you going to do about that?" Leorio said challenging them  
  
" Very sure of yourself, huh? I'm going to do this." Man 1 started to take action. He took his knife, while Leorio didn't. He chose to fight the man without any weapons. Man 1 tries to stab Leorio he evades, then punches man 1's stomach as hard as he can. Man 1's eyes widened, he falls, becomes unconscious. His men stared at them in disbelief, they start running away leaving their 'mighty' boss behind.  
  
Hmph. What a piece of c-! he suddenly stops as he notices that he got the attention of the lady he was trying to save.  
  
She was glaring at him.  
  
"You didn't have to do what you did, you know." Still glaring , the lady put her hands in her waist.  
  
"You could be at least grateful I helped you."  
  
"Well, I'm not okay? I could have done better!" she said coldly then walks away.  
  
Girls, girls, girls. I'll never understand them.  
  
"Fine!" Leorio shouted.  
  
The girl turned around. He swears he saw the girl smile but again, he was not able to see her face clearly because it was too bright. Then she raised her hat gesturing a goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Leorio spotted Gon and Killua in a cellphone booth. It was actually quite easy to spot both boys. Gon has fido dido black with shades of green kind of hair while Killua has silky silvery blue hair. They are about the same height and age. Gon is 11 and Killua is 12.  
  
As he approached the two, he observed that the man in white, who's suppose to be the owner was still young, no big stomachs and all, is trying to persuade the two to buy an old model of the 69 78 50 in a different price. Of course! Higher price than the usual and tells some of its advantages but leaving out it's a major disadvantages.  
  
Leorio decides to interrupt. "Sorry, sir. I couldn't help but overhear your conver-- oh sorry, your way of persuading these youngsters to buy something. According to what you said, the 69 78 50 model is the "in" phone these days, a bargain considering its "advantages". But to my personal experience, the beetle cellphone claims the compliments." Smiling, Leorio flashes his beetle phone.  
  
"Leorio!" Gon and Killua shouted and raced towards him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey. How are you guys?"  
  
"We're great. Curapict might not be able to join us for now. He has a job to attend to."  
  
"Oh." Leorio's face fell. Obviously disappointed not to see his best friend. "Oh well, you still interested in buying the beetle phones?" they nodded.  
  
Leorio started arguing with the owner, telling him he bought his phone half the price he's selling them. As they went on, the more attention they got until.  
  
"Hey Takeshi! What's going on here?" both the owner, Takeshi and Leorio looked around. Leorio looked at her eyes. Her eyes showed concern.  
  
He saw that the girl was wearing a long white dress and a hat with a white ribbon. She had brought along a basket filled with vegetables. She looked familiar. It struck him. She was the girl from a while ago!  
  
" We meet again, huh?" Leorio smoothly said.  
  
Her eyes widened and dropped her basket of vegetables.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please Review  
  
I want to see reviews before I update and I better be satisfied Ühehe just kidding! 


End file.
